


New Friends

by a_6yearold_inside



Series: New Friends Fallout [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lila salt, Quantic Kids - Freeform, felinette - Freeform, ml class salt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_6yearold_inside/pseuds/a_6yearold_inside
Summary: The class has taken to ignoring Marinette, so she finds solace with her boyfriend and his friends from school.
Relationships: Felix Culpa/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Felix/Marinette
Series: New Friends Fallout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589674
Comments: 15
Kudos: 1002





	New Friends

“Hey Juleka!” 

She didn’t answer, but that was normal for Juleka. She was probably just nervous about the modeling gig she booked her. 

“Max, how’s your new video game going? Need any peer testing yet?”

Not even a blink in reply.

Now that was odd; Max was always ready to talk about his latest updates and give her a time stamp on when he’ll need a review. Last she checked, it was three days, twelve hours, twenty-three minutes, and four seconds.

She tried talking to everyone in the class, but no one said a word; not even Rose, who was usually bubbling with morning joy.

Finally, Alya came to sit next to her. 

“Hey, Alya! How are you?”

Not. A. Word.

When Ms. Bustier came into the room, Alya practically leapt out of her seat raising her hand.

“Ms. Bustier! I was wondering if Lila and I could switch seats? I wanted to talk with Nathaniel about something.”

“Of course!” Ms. Bustier flashed her a familiar grin. “I love to see all of my students getting along.”

Lila slid into Alya’s seat like it was where she’d always belonged. “Hi Marinette!” She chirped, a smirk in her eyes.

Marinette turned away, her eye catching on the eager faces of all of her friends, leaning forward to see what? Her all alone?

Whatever, they may be mad at her for knowing the truth, but their friendship was stronger than that liar. It would outlast this.

* * *

After another day of being avoided like the plague, Marinette was the first one out of the school, ignoring Lila’s cries of “Marinette!” In favor of booking it to the park.

“Hey, Fe.” She pecked him on the lips and sat down next to him on what she had labeled “their bench.”

“Hello, angel.”

“Sooo, anything changed since we texted at lunch?”

“Nothing much, except Claude and Bridgette have been absolutely obnoxious about getting you to meet them and I’m starting to run out of excuses to tell them no.”

“Then tell them yes, I’d love to make a few more friends.”

He gave her a look. “How long has it been?”

She sighed, slumping into his side. “A week.”

“I don’t even know what to say at this point. Have they even told you why they’re so upset with you?”

“No, but they keep forcing Lila on me, so I think they excpect an apology and some groveling.”

Felix made an unidentifiable sound of disgust from somewhere in the back of his throat.

“Same.”

* * *

Five minutes before lunch, Marinette asked Ms. Bustier if she could use the restroom. 

She was out of the room before the “yes” could even come out of the teacher’s mouth.

“Hey, guys!” 

“Mari!!”

“Nette!”

She shot a glare at the brown-haired boy who called her Nette.

“Claude, how many times have I told you; calling me ‘Nette’ is a boyfriend privilege only.” She slid onto the bench, next to the boyfriend in question and pecked him on the lips.

“Gross, get a room.” Allegra smirked.

“If I feed you, will you shut up?”

“Nope.”

“I will!” Claude waved his hand wildly, like an eight-year old who knew the answer to a question.

“And me!” Bridgette shoved Claude aside and replaced his waving hand with her own. 

“Bridgette, you haven’t said anything yet.”

“Do you want me to? I will.” She began belting out the digits of pi at the top of her lungs.

“No! No! Bridgette! I’ll give you the cookies just be quiet!”

She threw the cookies at her, hitting her square in the face.

“Ack! How could this have happened to one as beautiful and majestic as I?” She flopped onto the ground, writhing.

“You gonna eat those?” 

“Yes, shut up.”

“I have some for you too, Claude.” She tossed him a bag, laughing slightly at the squeals of joy Claude emitted.

“So, now that the toddlers have been entertained...” Felix snorted. “Mercury, how was your sculpting retreat?”

The green-clad boy looked up from his phone and pulled off his headphones. “First of all, it wasn’t a retreat; it was a one-on-one with the greatest sculptor of all time. And yeah, it was the coolest thing I’ve ever done! How do you even get a hold of those people?”

Marinette was about to deliver an answer, when a familiar gaggle of people with their arms crossed approached them.

“Hey guys.” She offered weakly.

They ignored her and turned instead to Felix and the rest of Marinette’s friends.

“Who are  _you_?”

“She was speaking to you, you know.” Felix commented, engaging in a staring match with Lila.

“You’re just replacement friends. You get that, right?”

“The replacement is more often than not better than the original.” Allegra commented.

“Excuse me?”

“Well, no one replaces a good product, do they?” 

“Why you...” Alya calmed herself and just left, without looking at Marinette once.

“You told me they stopped.” Felix grumbled.

“They’re talking to me for school projects now; it’s an improvement, at least...” She looked down at her hands; they were shaking so much she could hardly feel them.

A larger hand enveloped both of her own and she looked up at Felix, whose expression was so concerned, so caring, so  real , she could almost cry.

“We really got to get you into Aster.” Mercury spoke. “Else Allegra might attack someone.”

* * *

Fourteen Christmas presents were wrapped and carefully placed on the desks. 

At the end of the day, fourteen presents were left on the desks, without ever being touched. 

After they all left, she walked from desk to desk, collecting all of the untouched presents. 

She shuffled home, glancing at the park where she and Felix and everyone else would meet. It was a shame they couldn’t come today.

She labored up the stairs to her room, and cracked open the door.

“Suprise!” 

“Guys, what’s this?” She set her bag of snubbed gifts onto the ground and walked into the embrace of her closest friends.

“It’s a surprise party!” Bridgette threw confetti into the air while Claude made jazz hands.

“I realized that, but for what?”

“Well,” Felix began, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, “it’s because-“

“You got into Aster!” Claude interrupted as Bridgette squealed and threw more confetti.

“What? But I never even submitted an application...”

“We did.”

“What?”

“We spoke to your parents bout your, unique situation in class, and they gave their consent.”

“So...”

“So, after Christmas break you’ll be going to Aster academy with us.”

“Never to see those-“ mercury slapped a hand over Allegra’s mouth before she could spout any profanity.

“Not-nice people ever again.” He filled in.

“Guys I don’t know what to say; thank you, so so much.”

“The only thanks we need are you getting out of that school.”

“Cookies would be nice though...” Claude mused.

“I’ll get you all the cookies you want.” 

And as Bridgette and Claude cheered like children, Marinette buried her face in Felix’s chest and relished in the safety she felt in that moment; surrounded by friends, a boyfriend, and moving to a new school.   
  


Maybe friendship had won out after all.


End file.
